The present invention relates generally to the field of communications devices and, more specifically, to filter tuning.
In many filter circuit designs, resistance and capacitance are basic, yet critical design elements. A filter circuit is designed to function with particular results based on definite resistance and capacitance values. However, when the filter circuit is included within an integrated chip (IC), slight fabrication errors cause variations in the values of the resistors and capacitors in the filter circuit. These variations can be as large as xc2x120% for resistors and xc2x115% for capacitors. Thus, with variations so large, the filter circuit may exhibit significant errors in the filter response. Consequently, to overcome the undesirable variations in resistors and capacitors, a tuning circuit is required.